


you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

by Spannah339



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: (i have done 0 research this is just for fun i'm not claiming to know what real ptsd is like), Big Sister Rapunzel, Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: “Kid I am always fancy enough,” Eugene said, sounding almost offended. Varian rolled his eyes with a grin. “However, as captain of the guard, I have the ability to… dress up a little.” He stepped out into view and Varian froze.It wasn’t that he was surprised - he had suspected this was why they had come down here in the first place. It was more the sudden wave of memories and emotions that seeing Eugene in the guard uniform brought back.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 194





	you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

**Author's Note:**

> Me, two weeks ago after finishing the show: Man, why is there no Eugene whump? Don't get me wrong I appreciate the Varian whump as much as the next person but there should be more Eugene whump. 
> 
> Me now, posting my third Varian centred whump fic: Hmm, I see the problem. Also, I may be part of the problem.

“So what, exactly, is this amazing new job you have?” Varian asked. He was sitting on a barrel in the armoury, Ruddiger dozing in his lap. The armoury was not Varian’s favourite place in the castle, to say the least, but Eugene had invited him along while he got ready and Varian wasn’t going to say no to a Team Awesome adventure, as small though it was. 

Something heavy hit the ground around the corner where Eugene was getting changed. A muffled curse followed, Eugene muttering something under his breath. There was a moment of silence, in which Varian smiled fondly and stroked Ruddiger’s ears. 

“Uh, yeah, fancy new job - as captain of the guard I have the  _ prestigious  _ honour of standing by and looking fancy while the important boatload of people comes in from Ingvarr.” 

Varian couldn’t help but smile at the way he spoke - he clearly wasn't that keen on the job opportunity. 

“You’ll be great at it, isn’t standing around looking fancy what you do most of the day anyway?” 

“Ha!” Eugene shot back from behind the wall, and Varian grinned again. “I’ll have you know it’s taken a lot of effort to look this fancy.” 

A pair of guards marched passed the door and Varian shifted to watch them, suddenly on edge. He slipped off the barrel, relocating a slightly grumpy Ruddiger to his shoulder and stepped a little closer towards the wall Eugene was behind. 

“So,  _ why _ exactly, did we need to come down here? Are you not fancy enough already?” he asked, forcing himself to relax. There wasn’t anything to be nervous about - he just didn’t like this part of the castle. 

“Kid I am  _ always _ fancy enough,” Eugene said, sounding almost offended. Varian rolled his eyes with a grin. “However, as captain of the guard, I have the ability to… dress up a little.” He stepped out into view and Varian froze. 

It wasn’t that he was surprised - he had suspected this was why they had come down here in the first place. It was more the sudden wave of memories and emotions that seeing Eugene in the guard uniform brought back. 

_ Cold, stone walls. Cruel faces, hard blows, pushes, kicks, hungry days and endless nights. Gold metal, flashing off the dim light that shone through his tiny window. Red fabric, red like the blood he found on his hands sometimes. _

He was breathing quickly, frozen, unable to move, unable to properly think. Somehow, it was worse seeing  _ Eugene _ in  _ their _ uniform. Eugene was comfort, friendship, home, happiness. The guards were hard, cruel, pain, loneliness. He  _ couldn’t _ connect the two in his mind and seeing Eugene in the armour made him feel  _ sick _ . 

And yet Eugene stood before him, the sparkling gold chest plate of the Corona guard shining on his chest. And Varian  _ froze _ , the achingly familiar expression of hardness and emotionlessness settling on his face instinctively. 

“Kid?” Eugene asked, taking a hesitant step forward. He hadn’t missed the  _ panic _ that flashed across Varian’s face before being replaced with a carefully schooled expression that betrayed  _ nothing _ . Ruddiger chattered nervously, gently butting Varian’s cheek. Varian, as though he wasn’t aware of what he was doing, pulled Ruddiger down, hugging him close, watching Eugene with an expression he didn’t like. 

“Do I really look that bad?” Eugene asked, keeping his voice light. He took a step forward but Varian flinched, stepping back quickly and Eugene froze. “Hey, it’s alright kid.” He crouched, trying to make himself seem less threatening, unsure what exactly had Varian so spooked. 

“I -” Varian began, his voice shaky. 

_ “It’s just Eugene _ ,” he tried to tell himself, but the armour in front of him brought back too many memories, too many long faded bruises and hopeless nights. “ _ Eugene wouldn’t hurt me _ .” 

But the guards would. And standing in front of him was a guard. 

“Varian, talk to me buddy,” Eugene's voice was even and Varian took a shaky breath, pressing his face into Ruddiger’s fur. 

_ “It’s just Eugene _ ,” he told himself again. 

“Everything alright,  _ captain _ ?” 

The voice sent a rush of panic through him, nausea rising for a moment. He  _ knew _ that voice - it had been directed towards him many times. The scornful, mocking  _ cruel _ voice of one of the guards who had frequented him while he was in prison. 

(For a moment, he was back, the walls drawing in around him, the helplessness weighing on him again and he  _ couldn’t breathe _ .) 

“Everything is fine, Rick,” Eugene said, his voice hard. He didn’t stand, looking past Varian’s slightly shaking form. He had butted heads with the man a few times since becoming captain - Rick was one of the vocal guard members who were not a fan of having a former criminal become captain of the guard. 

He had also, from memory, run into him from time to time while running as Flynn Rider. None of the interactions had been pleasant. And from the way Varian was shaking, the boy had a similar experience. 

“Are you sure? Because I can  _ deal with him, _ if you want me to.” There was an air of smugness about Rick, as though he knew Eugene couldn’t do anything to him. Realistically, he was right - even as captain, there was only so much Eugene could do. Especially with half the guard waiting for him to fail. 

A small whimper escaped from Varian at the words and he took an uncertain step towards Eugene. He was holding Ruddiger so tightly, Eugene wondered briefly if he was hurting the animal, but Ruddiger wasn’t complaining, pressing his face into Varian’s chin in a comforting gesture. 

Eugene stood slowly, not missing the slight flinch the movement drew from Varian. He was beginning to piece the picture together - Corona was infamous for its mistreatment of criminals after Rapunzel had been taken. Eugene himself had experienced abuse at the hands of the Corona guard on the few occasions they had managed to catch him. 

He had just been a petty thief. Varian had been a traitor. Had kidnapped the queen and threatened Corona’s beloved princess. 

A slow flame of anger began burning in Eugene’s chest as the thoughts flashed through his mind in a second. Varian was standing between himself and Rick, shivering slightly, holding Ruddiger tight and Eugene clenched his fists. 

“I think you should leave,” he said, struggling to keep his voice under control. Rick eyed him for a long moment and then smirked. 

“And what are you going to do,  _ Rider _ . Criminals sticking together, I see.” He spat the last, taking a threatening step forward. 

Varian felt fear clench at his chest and he took a step back, towards the comforting presence of Eugene. But the flash of gold from Eugene’s uniform caught the corner of his eye and he bit his lip, trying to not to show emotion. 

And then a hand was placed on his shoulder and Varian couldn’t handle it anymore. Terror shot through him, the memories of all the beatings and pain and fear and hopelessness overwhelming him. He couldn't breathe for a moment - he had to  _ move _ , to get away from the gold armour and the sneers. The memories of that darkness. He had to  _ run _ . He shoved back against the hand on his shoulder, needing to get away before the beatings began, before the pain returned. 

He barely knew where he was going, just that he had to run, had to get away, had to find somewhere  _ safe _ . Ruddiger was warm in his arms and he buried his face in the raccoon’s fur, hot tears leaking from his eyes as he ran. 

A part of him hated that he was running. Hated that he was running from  _ Eugene _ . But the wild, animal fear and panic overtook him and he  _ ran _ . 

Eugene raised his hand with an internal curse - Varian usually loved touch, loved casual hands on his shoulder or hair ruffles. But clearly this had been too much and Eugene berated himself for not seeing that. 

Rick let out a short laugh as Varian bolted from the room. 

“Looks like you caught him in another crime. What was he doing this time? Sabotaging the water?”

He laughed as though it were funny and Eugene fought down the urge to punch him. He forced his anger back with effort, clenching his fists by his side and quickly leaving the room. 

“We’re going to have a  _ talk _ later,” he said as he left, his voice sharp. Rick only laughed again, and Eugene tried not to let that get to him. 

Varian had vanished, and Eugene tried not to let worry take over. He took a shaky breath and decided that was probably for the best - however he had spooked Varian to begin with, he probably wasn’t the best person to be tracking down the kid. 

He didn’t even knock as he pushed open the door to Rapunzel’s room. She looked up in surprise as he entered, lowering the brush she was running through her hair. 

“Eugene, what’s wrong?” she asked, instantly sensing his concern. He let out a long breath, pacing the room. 

“I lost the kid,” he muttered. “He spooked, or something and… just ran.” 

“Varian?” Rapunzel asked, and Eugene nodded, stopping in the middle of the room and playing with the glove on one hand. 

“I’m not sure what exactly it was,” he said. “Bad memories… something. Rick didn’t help,” he added darkly. “But I don’t think I’m the best person to be looking for him right now.” 

“I’ll find him,” Rapunzel said, without hesitation. She placed the brush down and stood and Eugene couldn’t help but feel relieved, even though he knew she would help. He reached out to take her hand, moving hair out of her face with his other hand. “If the ambassador arrives before I find him -”

“I’ll cover for you, don’t worry,” he said, holding her hands with his. She smiled, reaching up to kiss him quickly. “Thanks, Sunshine,” he said as she pulled away, Pascal bounding up her dress onto her shoulder. 

“I’ll find him, don’t worry,” Rapunzel said as she left the room. Eugene let out a long breath as she left, running a hand through his hair and forcing himself to  _ breathe _ . 

Pascal chirped in Rapunzel’s ear as she moved quickly through the halls, trying to guess where Varian might be hiding. She was vaguely aware of the greetings from various guards and maids in the halls as she made her way towards Varian’s lab. Each greeting she returned, but her heart wasn’t in it, concern for her friend growing. 

“Varian?” she called, knocking lightly in the laboratory door. There was no answer, so she pushed it open slowly. 

The room was empty, a complicated pattern of pipes and jars set up on the table, messy notes scribble along the walls. Rapunzel stepped into the room, flicking off the flame that was burning under a vial of some bubbling blue chemical (that really didn’t seem safe) and turning to take in the whole room. 

“Varian?” she called. Pascal crawled down her dress to examine under the table, in case he was hiding there. There was no answer, and Rapunzel frowned, worried. Pascal bounded back to her and she bent to pick him up, lifting her back to her shoulder. “Where could he be?” she muttered. Pascal shrugged. 

Eugene had said something had spooked him, it was likely he would find somewhere to hide. She mentally ran through a checklist of places, rejecting a few (there would be too many people in the kitchen, he couldn’t climb like Pascal, he was much  _ larger _ than Pascal) and finally began to move through the castle. 

It was the third place she looked that she finally found him. The linen cupboard on the second floor, curled up on the bottom shelf so small she almost missed him when she opened the door. Ruddiger caught her attention, trilling softly. 

She settled on her knees, bending down to see him. He was curled in a tight ball, clutching Ruddigier, his face turned away from her. 

“Varian?” she asked quietly. He took a shaky breath and looked up, a clearly forced smile on his face. 

“Oh, uh, he-hey, princess,” he said, rubbing a hand across his face. “Uh, sorry I was just..” 

Rapunzel resisted the urge to haul him into a hug - he seemed raw, fragile and she wasn’t sure if that would help or make things worse. Instead, she shifted, sitting cross-legged and smiled. 

“It’s okay,” she said. “You want to talk?” 

He hesitated, looking down at Ruddiger and running a hand through the raccoon’s fur. 

“I don’t know,” he said finally, not looking up. 

“How about a hug then?” Rapunzel asked. He looked up finally, a small  _ real _ smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I could go for that,” he said. Rapunzel didn’t hesitate any longer, reaching into the cupboard and pulling him into her arms. He relaxed into her, Ruddiger pressed in between them. For a long time, she stayed like that, holding him, and slowly, she became aware that he was crying, his shoulders shaking silently. 

“Varian?” she asked, burying a hand in his hair. He pulled back, sitting on the edge of the shelf and looking down. His eyes were wet and he ran a hand through Ruddiger’s fur, not meeting her eyes. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, blinking a few times. Rapunzel leaned forward, laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be,” she said quietly. 

“I just…” He wrapped a hand around himself, the other still buried in Ruddiger’s fur. “I saw Eugene in that uniform and… eh-heh. It brought back bad memories.” He looked up, meeting her eyes for a second and then dropping his. “Is… I mean… Eugene, he’s…” He trailed off, unable to find the words. 

“Eugene understands,” she said quietly. “And he doesn’t blame you - no one does.” She shifted, standing and holding out a hand. “Want to find somewhere more comfortable to talk about it? Besides,” she added, a slight grin in her voice, “we want to get away before Old Lady Crowley finds us in her linens - she’ll make us wash them  _ all _ .” 

That got a small smile out of Varian. He hesitated a moment, then took her hand and let her pull him up. Ruddiger bounded onto his shoulder as Rapunzel led him back towards her room, his hand still firmly grasped in hers. 

They were settled on Rapunzel’s bed when there was a soft knock at the door, and Eugene’s face appeared. Relief washed across his face as he caught sight of Varian. 

“You found him,” he said, the relief clear in his voice. “I’ll… leave you to it, then.” He began to close the door but Varian stopped him before he left fully. 

“No!” he called. “No, I… I mean… you don’t have too.” He rubbed Ruddiger’s fur between his fingers, forcing a small smile. Eugene seemed relieved at the invitation, stepping into the room. 

To Varian’s relief, he was no longer wearing the uniform. He crossed the room, settling on the bed a little apart from them, concern clear on his face. But no accusation. No blame, and Varian was grateful for that. 

Unable to take the distance between them anymore, Varian moved across the bed, wrapping his arms around Eugene and hugging him tightly. For a moment, Eugene reacted in surprise, then he returned the embrace, rubbing Varian’s back. 

“Sorry,” Varian whispered. 

“Hey, don’t be kiddo,” Eugene said. Varian pulled back with a smile and Rapunzel shifted closer to them. 

“You want to talk?” Rapunzel asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Ruddiger bounded back into his lap and suddenly, nestled between Rapunzel and Eugene, Varian realised he  _ did _ want to talk. 

He hadn’t spoken to  _ anyone _ about what that year had been like. Hadn’t shown anyone except Ruddiger how much it had worn away at him, how much it had chipped him down and exhausted him. It had seemed too dark, too hard to revisit. 

But Eugene’s arm around him was strong, Rapunzel’s warm. They were both watching him, unaccusingly, unpitying, just  _ lovingly _ . Ruddiger purred softly, giving him the strength he needed to talk. 

He talked. He told them about the anger, about the rage he felt towards everyone who had betrayed him. He told them about the cold cell, about the prison food, about the long nights, the loneliness. He told them about the guards, how they accused him, beat him, starved him. (He felt Eugene’s fist clench behind his back, saw Rapunzel’s face harden, knew they were angry, but not at him.) 

He told them about the darkness, about the coldness, about the hopelessness. He told them about way they slowly chipped away at everything that made him who he was, turned him into a shell of anger and hurt and  _ brokenness _ . 

He told them about Andrew, about the false hope he had grasped at. He told them about how he had clung to the Saporians like a lifeline, how he had internalised every comment, how he had seen no other way out. He told them how he had broken, and for a moment, he broke again in their arms. 

They held him for a long time after he finished. They held him and let him cry, warm and safe in their arms. 

“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel said softly, and there was a weight to her words that told Varian she meant more than just what had happened after he had been arrested. Varian leaned forward and took her hand, leaning into her. He had long ago forgiven her for that night. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” he said quietly, his voice raw with emotions. 

“It still shouldn’t have happened.” Eugene’s voice was hard when he spoke and there was a dangerous light in his eyes. 

“Maybe it should have,” Varian whispered, half hoping they didn’t hear him. That was his deepest fear, the thought that haunted him at night. That he  _ deserved _ what had happened after everything he had done. 

“Don’t say that,” Rapunzel said. She gently cupped his face in her hands, lifting his chin so he looked up and her. “Don’t ever say that.” 

“The things I did…” Varian couldn’t meet her eyes. Sometimes, when he was laughing with Eugene or experimenting with Rapunzel, it felt like a distant dream, all that anger and fear and rage. The things he had done, the bonds he had broken, the people he had betrayed. 

Sometimes, it felt like only a few days since it had happened and he was starkly reminded of the monster he had become. 

“Hey,” Eugene said, rubbing a hand along Varian’s back. “Yeah, you did some bad things. But you were scared, and you were alone. I’m sorry  we weren’t there for you.” 

“Eugene’s right,” Rapunzel said, and Varian looked up at her. “And whatever the case,  _ no one _ should have to go through what you did.” Something in her expression hardened. “And I intend to have a  _ long _ talk with my father about that.” 

Varian leaned back into her embrace, closing his eyes and for a moment, letting himself be  _ loved _ . 

A soft knock on the door and the queen’s voice interrupted them. 

“Rapunzel, honey - the ambassador is nearly here, you’re needed.” 

Eugene and Rapunzel exchanged a look over Varian’s head, silent communication passing between them. 

“You should go,” Varian said before their silent conversation had finished, before Rapunzel had a chance to insist she stay. Because she would - he could see it in her eyes. She would stay because last time she hadn’t. He pushed himself up, leaving Rapunzel’s embrace a little reluctantly. “Your kingdom needs you. I’ll be alright.” 

“I’ll stay,” Eugene said quietly, laying a hand on Varian’s shoulder, and Varian couldn’t help but be a little relieved. As important as Rapunzel being there for her kingdom was, he didn’t really want to be alone at the moment. 

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said. She slipped off the bed, glancing in the mirror to check she was presentable. “And Varian,” she added as she left the room, Pascal on her shoulder. “If you ever need to talk, or even just a hug-” 

“I know. Thank you,” Varian said, smiling slightly. She returned the smile, slipping out of the room. 

Eugene slung an arm around Varian’s shoulder and the boy leaned into him, Ruddiger warm in his lap. 

“How’re feeling, kiddo?” Eugene asked quietly. 

“Honestly? Tired,” Varian admitted. “But… good. Thank you for listening.” 

“Anytime.” A long, comfortable silence filled the room, and then Eugene spoke up again. “Hey, maybe you can help me redesign the guard uniform.” 

“Huh?” Varian shifted, looking up at him. “You don’t have to-” 

“Neh, uniform’s kinda ugly anyway. Besides, blue is much more my colour.” 

“You can’t just…  _ change  _ the guard uniforms. For  _ me _ ,” Varian said, an almost laugh in his voice. Eugene gently shoved him, grinning. 

“Why not? I’m the captain of the guard now, I can do what I want.” 

“Careful you don’t abuse your power,” Varian said, shouldering him back. Eugene grinned, ruffling his hair. 

“I would _ never _ .” 

If, a few days later, a number of guards found themselves out of a job - Rick included - no one would accuse Eugene of abusing his power. 


End file.
